super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Polendina
Penny Polendina is a robot, created by her father Pietro Polendina, and a close friend of Ruby Rose. Once (accidentally) destroyed by Phyrra Nikos during the Vytal Festival, she was rebuilt by her father after the Fall of Beacon with a new look. Penny became the official protector of Mantle and eliminates Grimm that invade the city. Statistics *'Name': Penny Polendina, P.E.N.N.Y. *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Female *'Age': Unknown *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Android *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Orange *'Relatives': Pietro Polendina ("father") *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Floating Array *'Weaknesses': She is naïve, she hiccups when she's lying, and is vulnerable to magnetism due to her physiology. Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Megumi Han Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Penny is a female android of below average height with long, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, rounded at the tips, with a small ahoge on top and wears a black bow on the back of her head, with a pink centerpiece shaped in the guise of the bow, albeit significantly more angular, with a power button at its knot. She also has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. Penny wears a Victorian-era dress. The abdominal region is black with four golden buttons; the upper blouse remains silver, but the vertical lining now extends well down from the collar. Her collar piece does away with the green accents and is instead finished with a black ribbon, another power button at its center. Penny wears black fleece gloves with circular golden accents at the knuckles. Her footwear is jet-powered boots, with the green lines on her stockings illuminating exclusively when she uses them. Personality Penny is amiable, excitable, kind and curious. She often shows a distinct lack of social awareness, likely due to not having a lot of experience with Human nature. When Ruby makes an unconditional offer of friendship, Penny seems both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised. Another small quirk is that Penny hiccups whenever she tells a lie. She also seems to place great value on friendship, for she is greatly angered at the sight of Ruby being knocked down by Roman's flare in "Black and White". She also places trust in Ruby based on the latter promising that she is her friend in "A Minor Hiccup". Furthermore, Penny seems to be immensely curious. Upon hearing that Blake Belladonna has run away, she proceeded to ask Ruby numerous questions, all related to Blake and friendship in general. Despite being told not to wander off, Penny still wandered Vale on her own. Penny occasionally shows insecurities about her artificial nature. Upon confiding in Ruby that she is a synthetic being, Penny is worried about how she would take the news. However, after seeing Ruby take it rather well, she is glad that Ruby does not seem to care that she is really a machine, for what truly matters is her heart and soul. In "Dance Dance Infiltration", Penny is shown to enjoy dancing as she dances by herself between two Atlas Soldiers. Later that night, she does "the Robot" with one of the soldiers. Penny's most notable trait is her kindness. Upon meeting Team RWBY, she greets them with a jovial "Salutations!", compliments Weiss' hair, and offers to help Ruby track down Blake. In addition, she once saves Ruby from a truck before asking the driver if he was okay, thanks Team CRDL during the Vytal Festival for the time she had, and tells Pyrrha in the finals that it is a pleasure to finally meet her. Penny's more peculiar social quirks appear to tone down as the series progresses. While earlier appearances have her depicted as cheery, curious, and unfamiliar with many aspects of social interaction, these aspects appear to diminish with each subsequent appearance; by the time of the Vytal Festival, Penny is barely distinguishable from her former self's naivete and volatile emotional state, sharing a conversation with Ruby about both her plans to stay at Beacon, despite her teammate Ciel Soleil objecting due to running short on time. Penny is apparently very perceptive, for she sees through Blake's disguise and recognizes she was a Faunus while most people did not. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Floating Array: An array of weapons that Penny wields that consist of a gun-blade-looking weapon that can split itself into numerous thin, floating blades that are apparently controlled by wire cables and are stored in a small backpack. The blades can be deployed as a single blade from the back, and can further separate. Penny is shown to be able to manipulate the blades through thin, string-like cables attached to the blades. Penny can also relocate rapidly using these cables, by embedding the blade(s) into an immovable object and then reeling the connecting cables in to pull herself towards them. The cables are also shown to be extremely strong, as seen when Penny embeds the blades into a Bullhead's body and pulls the craft down. The blades can be brought together to form a circular ring that is spun to fire a powerful green laser that is capable of splitting into many smaller beams. This attack is powerful enough to slice through metal with ease, and are seen to take down two attacking aircraft by cutting them apart. The blades can also form several smaller rings that can also shoot several smaller laser beams. Penny can also use these smaller ring configurations as thrusters to maneuver herself around the battlefield. She can also make all of them mini-rifles and shoot individual beams. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Pietro Polendina *Ruby Rose *Phyrra Nikos In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Atlas Academy Student Category:Ruby's Group Category:RWBY Characters